


Fratboy Castiel

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Frat Boy Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley





	Fratboy Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Here for a Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330001) by [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo). 



[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
